Proposal
by AbsentSilhouette
Summary: A cute fluff-piece in which Tamaki proposes to Haruhi. Lame title is lame, as is the summary. It's better than it sounds!...Hopefully.


*_Peeks out from underneath rock she was hiding under* ….Uwaaahh….It's finally doooone…I am made of so much faaaaaaaiiiiil…..OTL….. Just put me on the curb on garbage day…..Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way….*Ahem* So! This one kinda came outta left field for me. My first ever Ouran Highschool Host Club fan fiction!…And probably the last, unless circumstances call for it. The other night (like sometime last week…Today is June 30__th__ when I am writing this) I got the urge to write an Ouran story, right? Well, one idea led to another, and I decided to make it a cute fluff-piece to celebrate my brother (Marsuvees on here!)'s engagement! As in, to be married!….That said, It was TWO FREAKIN' SATURDAYS AGO that he proposed….See what I mean when I say I'm made of fail? O.O;_

_Welp, I don't own OHSHC, Tamaki might be a bit OOC (he would probably propose in a bigger way…) Sorry if the fluff is rotten, I'm kinda bad at writing fluff….Special thanks to my Onee-san Fred for helping me with a few parts (she was the inspiration for the "Walking on Sunshine" part as well) also…If it seems rushed…I'm sorry for that too…Rarrrgh._

_In any case, sorry for rambling, hope you enjoy, and see you at the bottom!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruhi…Can I ask you something?" Tamaki averted his gaze from the Eiffel Tower, where he and his brunette girlfriend were currently visiting, to look at her. He couldn't help thinking that she looked particularly adorable today, with a simple, light pink sundress and flower hair clip.

"Sure, Tamaki. What is it?"

"Well…" the blonde Suoh fiddled with his camera strap for a few moments before answering. "You know I love you, right?"

Haruhi blinked. "Of course I do."

"Oh, good." Tamaki said, smiling. "That'll make it easier to say this, then." In one, smooth motion, he was down on one knee, taking Haruhi's hands in his own. Staring straight into her wide, brown eyes, Tamaki began:

"Haruhi Fujioka, these past few years have been some of the best and happiest of my life. The only other times that come close are from when the Host Club was still active. Not to say we haven't been hanging out with the others, but it's you especially that-"

"Tamaki," Haruhi cut in with a small chuckle, making Tamaki realize he had been rambling. He blushed slightly, cleared his throat, and started again.

"In short, Haruhi, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. I love you so much, that I don't think I can express it with words. Maybe if I had a thesaurus with me, but I don't think even that would be enough. So…My actions will have to speak for me now." Slipping a hand into his coat pocket, Tamaki withdrew a small, velvety box. "You're…The most beautiful girl, inside and out, that I've ever met. You're kind, caring, and I find you positively dazzling. I know it sounds cliché," he added, "but I cannot think of anyone I would rather spend my life with. So…" With just the tips of his fingers, the former Host gingerly lifted the box's lid, revealing a sterling silver, single-diamond engagement ring.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki proclaimed, "Would you do me the enormous honor of being my wife?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and flicked from the ring, to Tamaki, and back again several times, as if she was having trouble processing what he just said. For one, long moment, neither of them spoke. It was torture for Tamaki, not only because his knees were starting to ache. Finally, Haruhi seemed to regain her composure, and put a hand to her chin in a thinking pose.

"Well…" she began slowly, almost sounding like she was talking to herself, "I'd be marrying into a lot of money…"

Tamaki's heart nearly stopped. "…Eh?"

"I wouldn't have to worry about buying food…"

"Eh?!"

"And I could eat fancy tuna whenever I wanted!"

"H-Haruhiiiii-!"

There was a moment of silence as Tamaki stared desperately at the young woman standing in front of him. And then, she began cracking up.

"I'm just kidding, Tamaki." Haruhi gave him a fond smile as she helped him to his feet.

"Y-you are?"

"Yeah."

"…Promise?"

"Yes! I love you too, Tamaki Suoh. More than anyone or anything, even fancy tuna. And don't you forget that."

"I won't." Tamaki affirmed. "…Um, so was that a 'yes'?" he asked.

Haruhi smiled again. "Yes. I'll marry you."

It took a moment to sink in. A wide grin slowly spread across Tamaki's face, threatening to split his handsome features in two. He was mere microseconds away from embracing his now-fiancée and announcing to the world that she had said 'yes', when-

"_I'm walkin' on sunshiiiiiiiine! Ohhhh~ I'm walkin' on sunshiiiiiiiine!"_

Was that….Music?

"Oh, for the love of- whose phone is that?!" a deep, slightly irritated-sounding male voice broke in.

Kyoya?

"I think it's Kao-chan's!" now a higher, more childish one.

Hunny-Senpai?

"Dang it, Hikaru! You must've butt-dialed!"

"Ack! Did I?"

"Well, that's _your _ringtone! Who else would it be?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru?

"…Ahem. So you have 'Walking on Sunshine' as your twin brother's ringtone, Kaoru-kun?" Kyoya asked.

The twins pointed at each other. "_IT WAS __HIS__ IDEA!"_ They shouted in unison.

"It's okay, we won't judge!" Hunny-Senpai said from his perch atop Mori-Senpai's shoulders. "Right, Takeshi?"

"Hnn."

"_HEY!"_

Even Mori-Senpai?

Yes, it was true. There, standing behind a bush, binoculars hanging from their necks and Hunny-Senpai looking ready for a safari, was the rest of the Host Club.

As the twins continued arguing, Kyoya met Tamaki's eyes and nodded. Hunny-Senpai practically had flowers dancing around his vibrantly beaming face, and Mori-Senpai gave a silent thumbs-up.

Haruhi chuckled as she gazed at their long-time friends. "Well, I guess it wouldn't really be right if they didn't show up…I wonder how they kept Hikaru and Kaoru from interrupting you?"

Tamaki gave a weak smile. "Hhn… I would've liked to have you all to myself for once, though…"

"Really?"

"Hmm…Maybe not. This is how it's supposed to be, after all. I know that one day, it will change, and everything will be different, but for now…Why don't we just enjoy it?" Tamaki held out his hand, into which Haruhi slipped her own.

"Yeah."

_The time to start is now_

_And I can show you how_

_Start with me_

_And the world will be_

_Even bigger than ever _

_Before._

"_**We'll see you again!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well…I kinda stole something of Marsuvees's with the ending bit there… In one of his Ouran fanfics ends with the song….And then I wanted to put that last line in, so I did. I figured it was fitting._

_Anyway, hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated (man if you had a nickel for every fan fiction author who said that…)_

_And I hope you have great day! See ya around!_

_~AbsentSilhouette _


End file.
